


kittens and tickles

by annaismysecondname



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra!Keith, M/M, Tickles, a bit of angst, a lot of tickles, lance loves his cat boyfriend, like keith's a bit insecure, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaismysecondname/pseuds/annaismysecondname
Summary: Prompt: Fic prompt for the Klance Fluffy Galra!Keith and his ears and purring because Lance loves his cat-boyfriendThis may or not be based on the time my family was at a pool and my brother couldn't find his chill and started to annoy his girlfriend. He also tickles her a lot. That's worth mentioning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, i live for recognition.  
> Don't be afraid to correct my English, i'm not a native speaker. Please tell me everything you didn't like(or did) i really want to improve my writing.
> 
> I've changed the spacing, thanks for the tip ;)

Princess Allura, Shiro and Hunk were on a diplomatic mission, trying to convince another planet to join the Voltron allegiance. They hadn’t been gone for a long time and weren’t due to come back very soon either. 

Coran and Pidge were both working on the castle’s defences. They had made a lot of progress, but it wasn’t quite perfect just yet. This all meant that it was quiet in the common room. Well, except for Lance who was blowing into Keith’s ear and making whiny noises to get his attention.  
Lance had some annoying habits, Keith had discovered this when they had started dating. For instance, Lance was incapable of sitting still for longer than three seconds. He also craved affection. At first Keith hadn’t minded all that much, but at a moment like this. When he was trying to read book about Altean battle tactics it could really get on his nerves. 

“I’m trying to read, Lance. Isn’t there anything you should be doing right now?” Keith asked once Lance had started to poke his cheek. “Nope, I’m all yours.” Lance replied like Keith should feel honoured that he payee him attention at all. 

Lance shifted his attention to Keith’s belly and started jabbing at it. Keith was very irritated to say the least. He tried to growl at Lance, but it sounded more like a kitten’s purr. Lance shot up, excitement shining in his eyes at his new discovery. He started rubbing Keith’s stomach, while Keith tried to keep his embarrassing cat noises to himself. It didn’t work as well as he wanted it to. 

“My god, Keith! Why didn’t you tell me this?” Lance exclaimed like a child who just got a new toy for his birthday. 

Well, there were multiple reasons he hadn’t told Lance this. Firstly, Keith couldn’t really describe himself as Galra and proud. He had found out himself only two weeks ago. He tried to hide it at first, but Lance knew right away that he was acting off, so he told the entire crew. Shiro, Allura and Coran acted hesitant at first. Keith had expected it. The Galra had hurt them so much, had taken almost everything from them. He tried to hide his true form as much as possible for the sake of their wellbeing. He didn’t like being in his Galra form that much himself either. 

Pidge had told him that she had suspected it for quite a while. She said it explained many of his behaviours, like feeling the blue lion’s energy and his devotion to battle. Keith wished she would have shared her suspicions with him, then maybe he wouldn’t have freaked out so much that morning he woke up with bright purple fur.

Hunk just gave him a tight hug and reassured that they still loved him, fluffy cat ears or not. Then he started crying about how he missed his kittens. Apparently Hunk was a real feline lover. He had seven cats and loved them all equally.

Lance’s reaction was the most surprising, though. At first he had started rambling about being the best human pilot of the garrison, and that he had technically won every argument they had ever had, because Keith ‘cheated’ with being Galra and all. Then he started kissing Keith’s face repeatedly, and proudly told the rest of the paladins that he had finally successfully flirted with a pretty alien. Keith had blushed at that. He thought everyone would be mad at him, afraid of him even. He hadn’t expected to be littered in compliments. 

The second reason he hadn’t told Lance about his catlike quirks was that he had expected Lance to tease him and try to distract him from important tasks just for the sake of it. Like he was doing at this very moment. 

“Lance, please-“ he forgot what he wanted to say when Lance rubbed his ear at the perfect spot. He let out a inhuman sound and curled into the touch. Lance giggled at his movement. Keith hadn’t realized that his vision had turned yellow. He was probably full Galra by now.  
Keith dropped his head into Lance’s lap and snuggled Lance’s stomach. Lance looked down at him with a fond look on his face. His eyes were the brightest blue Keith had ever seen. His nose may have been on the pointy side, but Lance worked it. Keith snapped to reality when Lance’s lips twisted into a mischievous grin. He attacked Keith’s ears and started tickling him. Keith’s sounds were now a mix between growls, purrs and giggles, while he tried to push Lance off of him. 

When Lance decided he had tortured Keith enough he sat back and smiled at him “I can’t believe I’m going to be an old cat lady.”  
It was probably supposed to be a light-hearted comment, but Keith couldn’t help taking it serious. ‘Old’ meant that Lance was planning on a future together. ‘Old’ meant that Lance imagined them growing old together, living in an apartment surrounded by cats. Lance had vocalized his love for cats almost as much as Hunk had. Every time they found some alien which vaguely resembled a kitten, Lance and Hunk would be have to be torn away from it. ‘Old’ especially meant that if they happened to survive this incredibly dangerous mission to save the universe and return to earth, Lance would still want to be with him. Keith had thought these moments would be just that: moments. Memories Keith would treasure, but Lance would forget about as soon as he found an alien who was prettier than him. 

Lance noticed Keith’s swing in moods. “Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?” Lance looked concerned. Keith’s eyes had started watering. “No, for once you said something right.” Keith answered. He cupped Lance’s cheek and kissed him.

Once they parted, their foreheads were touching. “I don’t actually think that you’re just a cat, nothing else. You know that right?” his voice was soft, he sounded guilty. 

Keith snorted. “Of course I know that.” That had raised Lance’s mood. “It’s just…” Keith didn’t really know how to find the right words to tell Lance what he really thought. “I thought… I thought you wouldn’t want to … uuhhmm. You know.” Lance smiled at him. “You thought I wouldn’t want to be with you for the rest of my life? Have I not shown you how much I love you already? What more validation could I give you? I tell you that I care about you more than the entire galaxy every single day?”

Lance was totally making fun of him, but Keith decided that he was right. Keith was terrible at reading Lance’s intentions. He had been wrong so many times. When he had first met Lance he was convinced Lance hated him, until Hunk told him that Lance was always a bit dramatic, especially when he liked someone. 

“Twice a day would be nice though.” Lance laughed at that. He straddled Keith, he was too surprised to react. “If that’s what my beloved prince wishes.” He kissed his left cheek and whispered: “ I love you.” He kissed his right cheek. “I adore you.” Then he kissed his forehead, his jaw, and every other spot on his face. Every smooch accompanied with a silent affectionate comment. Getting more ridiculous every time. When Lance told him he would “Destroy every single rubber duck in the universe for him, and you know how much I love those fellas.” Keith got enough of it and pushed Lance off of him.

Lance wore a look of defeat and betrayal. “You did not just do that.” He said as he advanced at Keith and started tickling and scratching him behind his ears. Keith had to restrain himself not to melt into Lance’s touches. “Oh, two can play that game.”

Keith poked Lance’s belly and armpits. Lance screamed out in surprise. He giggled and laughed while he still managed to get the upper hand in their ‘fight’.

Keith had an obvious disadvantage, he really couldn’t do anything about it. So Keith did something he would usually never do: he gave himself over to Lance. He let Lance rub his ears and back and whatever. Keith was content laying in Lance’s lap, purring like a new-born kitten.

“Does this mean I win?” Lance asked grinning cockily. Lance had not really gotten passed his competitiveness yet. Which was another annoying habit Keith would have to deal with. But if he were truly honest, he wouldn’t mind having to put up with Lance’s habits for the rest of his life that much, if it meant he got the beautiful smile which came with them.


End file.
